This invention relates to a switch apparatus for automobiles suitable for use in, for example, setting, releasing and so on of a constant speed driving control apparatus.
In general, such switches for automobiles are a horn switch provided on the top surface of the steering wheel, switches on a steering column (outer cover portion of the steering support) and switches on the instrument panel. However, it is desirable that the switches be operated while the car is being driven, such as those for the constant speed driving apparatus, can be operated by the driver's hand which touches and operates the steering wheel, and that the switches are provided at a position where they can be seen in a moment.